Does Love Burn Out?
by insomniac-shipper
Summary: How does a local firefighter's life change when a certain paramedic catches his attention. Thats where the real question lies. Does love burn out as quick as fires? Oneshot atm until demanded for more ;). NALU of course.


**AN - Hi guys its Insomniac.**

 **Just a thought I wanted to but down, it will be like 12 chapters max. But atm a oneshot see below. Hope ya enjoy melons.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE: IT ALL STARTS WITH A PROMISE**

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

The walls were white. A sort of clinical type, ones that took all life from around you and lulled you into a false sense of serenity. It was such bullshit! I couldn't stand it anymore, I launched myself from my seat and ran out of the waiting room through the familiar corridors, to where my dad lay. He was surrounded by wires and tubes which protruded from his skin at odd angles with the electronic beeps haunting the silence. It was too quiet. This wasn't my dad in the bed. My dad would have been bouncing off the walls roaring with glee as he teased me about my "pink" hair. My dad would overrun the electronics sounds with his own laughter. I wasn't used to seeing his red hair lying still on the pillow the only colour that was in this room. The doctors said he should be fine, that he will wake up soon... but it's been 3 days. I haven't dared to even walk into the room incase that solidified the reality of the situation I was always left hovering in the doorway. I should be happy, not a lot of people survived the fire let alone got out. Even if he is in critical condition. I took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

Suddenly the electronics went haywire, the beeps quickened, his once calm breath increased pace as I saw my dad try his hardest to breath through the apparatus. All I could do was stand and gape, until I was pushed out the way as doctors rushed and started commanding the room. They might as well have been talking a foreign language as I attempted to try stabilize my breathing, until a girl with long white hair came up to me.

"Sir, are you a relative of Mr Dragneel?" She touched my shoulder as she tried to steer me out the room.

"Yeah I'm his son..." I was still in shock of what was happening.

"Ohh Natsu Dragneel? I'm Nurse Strauss, but you can call me Mira. Just wait out here for a second while we stabilize your father." She shot me a quick smile before disappearing back into the room.

I was left hovering round the outside of the room trying to connect the dots of my dad's health. It wasn't going... well. I could tell that by the more frantic shouts from the other side of the wall. I ran a nervous hand through my hair before leaning back on the opposite wall. Mavis knows how long I waited there.

"Natsu? We're so sorry..." Mira looked at me with her sad blue eyes. I didn't even want to stay for the rest of her sentence so I just ran. Ran from the sick reality of it all. He's dead. He died from that fire.

All I could hear was the thundering of blood in my ears as my heart pounded, my sneakers squeaking on the hard laminate flooring as I twisted and turned down every corridor. Just as long as I can get as far away from that.

Suddenly I ran into something warm. _Shit it was a person!_ It was a girl around my age with long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes that looked at me with a shocked expression completely unaware off her spilt coffee which had drenched both of us.

"I'm so sorry! Let me help you up! Awh man let me buy you a new drink at least? Jeez I hope that top isn't new! I'm such a clutz." I couldn't stop my mouth from moving, the girl looked up at my outstretched hand and wordlessly took it.

"None of those things matter right now. Are you okay? You're crying?" Her voice was like an angel. I quickly rushed to rub my face I didn't even notice that I was crying. I took that time to notice that she had bags under her eyes which made her look years older, along with the telltale sign of sleeping in a hospital chair by the way her hair was slightly messy and clothes rumpled. The way she kept holding her empty coffee cup like a lifeline.

"Ah well my dad is..." I couldn't say it, it'd make it true. I just stood there trying not to burst into tears as I was choking on my words.

"Dead. Mine too died in that big office fire. My mum is in surgery now." The girl finished my sentence quietly as she looked down at the floor. Damn this girl has had her dad taken from her but maybe her mum might make it through.

"If only the paramedics got there quicker less people would have died on site, my dad probably would have made it," I voiced my thoughts although my voice cracked when I mentioned my dad. The girl's head swung up and stared at me with angry eyes.

"It's not just the paramedics fault! It's the firefighters as well if they had got there sooner than my father would still be here! Maybe just in hospital not burnt alive," Her angelic eyes sharpened like a knife as she glared at me pointing menacingly at my chest.

"Firefighters put their life on the line to get people out! But there's no point if the medical team aren't going to be there!" I huffed, _What's her fricking problem!_

"Well Mr-Know-It-ALL they wouldn't need the medical assistance in the first place if the firefighters got them out there in the first place in-instead of being burnt alive! Don't you dare ask the point!" The girl's fight left her body as she sank into one of the chairs, _I don't know which was worse… the overwhelming beeps from the hospital machines that haunted me or the hopelessness of this girl's cries…_ I awkwardly shifted from one foot to the other before sinking down defeated into the chair next to her. _There wasn't any point us arguing over misplaced anger._

Silently I just put a comforting hand around her shoulders, I didn't expect her to throw herself into me as she hugged me I could feel her sobs wrack my body, I didn't even notice myself crying as well as we both sat there for ages it could have been hours. But I was content in this embrace pushing back my sadness to aid another I wanted to see this blonde at least smile a little.

"It's going to be okay…., it will be okay" I whispered into her hair as I rocked her slightly, she had stopped sobbing a while ago, I could still feel her tears soaking through my t-shirt. I pried her from me to offer a tissue. "Here ya go…"

"Thanks, it's Lucy by the way…" she said in small voice as she blew her nose and dabbed her eyes. Before going back and leaning on my chest as we sat crumpled in our own little hospital chair bubble, while I was tracing little patterns absently on her back. We both didn't want to leave and take aboard reality of what's happened.

"Hey Luce… I'm gonna assure you of something kay?" I felt her nod against me, "I'm gonna apply to become a firefighter to make sure no one ever gets left behind."

"I'd like that." She said simply, "My dad wanted me to become a doctor anyway but I think a paramedic will career will suit me better."

"Lucy?" A worried voice resounded around the corridor as a dark blonde hurried towards Lucy, Lucy teared up again but you could see her physically steel herself as she climbed off of me and ran towards the girl, not before stopping to turn and look at me.

"I never caught your name?" Lucy sent me an encouraging smile.

"Natsu," I offered as I stood up quickly glancing at my phone since it buzzed.

 **Where are you?! I'm at the hospital, I came as fast as I could. - Iceprincess**

"Well Natsu promise me, we'll make a difference in the future then?" I could still see the sadness that seeped around her defences but she held it back with a grim determination and clench in her jaw. _I've never admired someone so much in my life._

"I promise," I sent her a toothy grin which fell as soon as she turned around, my hands still shaking I wasn't sure how she could compose herself.

I started to make my way to go find Gray when Lucy took an intake of breath…

"Michelle… What do you mean she didn't make it?" The strong girl which was there shattered into a million pieces. _Losing two parents in such a small space of time…_ "Michelle, but you told me it was only a simple surgery?!" My feet were frozen in place I wanted to run back to Lucy and comfort her but by the fading of sobs and the echo of running footsteps I know she had already gone.

A sudden wave of sadness threatened to drown me as I staggered against the wall.

No one deserved what they got that week in the fire…

And that's how Gray found me crumpled in on myself crying in one of the corridors near a split coffee cup and a promise that would last a lifetime.

* * *

 **AN -**

 **Like I have got chapters planned, but i have another story im focused on. But since this will be a really small story compared to my main one I could probs binge watch it. BEWARE its a sad romance if you havent guessed so i gotta be in the right mood. But I guess if people demand more I can whip it up. Until then its a oneshot. Hope the nalu wasn't too forced since they are practially strangers...**

 **, but like I have this other story which is a priority "Components Complete" Nalu of course. It's set where all our fairy tail favourites are crimnals and how they troll other crimnals and steal the worlds best gems. So i kinda enjoy writing it, its 54k not done yet but idk take a look i guess.**

 **Many Thanks for the read,**

 **Insomniac out to work on the next chapter for compnents complete...**


End file.
